


Bowties and Battleships

by unorthodoxCreativity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest Play, M/M, stepdad/stepson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodoxCreativity/pseuds/unorthodoxCreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is Jared's new stepfather. Jared is head over heels, and Jensen is sending him signals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties and Battleships

**Author's Note:**

> Porny oneshot that got out of control for Syndee's (thecapn over on tumblr) birthday. 
> 
> Jensen... Jared... I'm sorry. If you somehow come across this, please just close the tab, and go about your day, and not read this, because I want your opinion of me to remain intact.

Jared knew he was done for the minute his mother introduced her new boyfriend.

“This is Jensen, honey, that guy I’ve been dating for a while?”

“Uh huh.” He couldn’t find his tongue to say something more intelligent. He had probably swallowed it.

Jensen’s hand was calloused and warm, fitting around his like a snug coat.

He immediately hid in his bedroom to touch himself, Jensen’s warmth still lingering on his palm.

++

“Jared!” Her voice travelled through the wall of the hotel bathroom and into the bedroom, where he was struggling to figure out his bowtie. Why couldn’t Jensen have just picked a tie like a normal person? He was going to remain angry about this, dammit, and not flush and turn to goo in his $100 shoes just because Jensen had tweaked his nose and called him cute when he tried it on the first time.

“What, Mom?” It was going to be super awkward standing up next to Jensen as a groomsman. Watching as his ridiculously stupid crush got married to his own mother.

“I think Jensen has my hairbrush. Can you go get it?”

“Uhhh, sure, Mom, be right back.”

Bowtie still dangling untied beneath his chin, toes squeaking uncomfortably in his shoes, Jared walked down the hall to Jensen’s room. They’d decided to keep different rooms until after the wedding, when they’d move to the honeymoon suite, and, consequently, leave Jared alone.

He only had to knock two times before the door was abruptly opened, Jensen half dressed and shining with the force of his grin. “Hey, kid, get in here,” he said, tugging on Jared’s arm.  Jared stumbled inside and Jensen closed the door behind him.

The room was in utter chaos, clothing strewn everywhere. “I couldn’t find my hairgel,” he admitted sheepishly, grinning again. Jared thought he could probably die right now and be fine with it.

“Need help with your bowtie?” Jensen asked, not waiting for a response before reaching down and deftly tying it for him. Jared swallowed, a gulp that was surely audible to everyone in a ten mile radius.

“Actually,” he started, willing his voice to obey, “my mom lost her hairbrush and thinks you have it.”

“Uhhh, about that.” He glanced around. “I don’t think I’ll find it anytime in the next century.” Suddenly, his wallet was shoved into Jared’s hands. “Go buy her another, I think I saw a CVS a block away.”

Stumped, Jared started for the door.

“Hey, and Jared?”

He turned, looked back to see Jensen grinning at him and giving him a once-over.

“Lookin’ good, handsome.”

He ran all the way to the store and hoped his pounding heart could be blamed on the excursion.

++

“Dinner!” his mom called up the stairs, but he and Jensen were still in the middle of a rather intense game of battleships.

“Be right down!” they yelled in unison, eyes locking before they burst into laughter.

“Missile to G4.”

“Jesus fuck, you sunk my submarine.”

“Watch the mouth, boy,” Jensen smirked, papping his shoulder as he got up. “Let’s head down before the food gets cold, huh?”

Jared sat across from Jensen at the dinner table, distinctly aware of the long, warm line of Jensen’s knee pressed to his under the table.

His mom was none the wiser.

++

“I’m picking you up from basketball practice today,” Jensen’s voice crackled out of his outdated cell phone. Jared perked up.

“Yeah? Is Mom busy?”

“Nah, I just got off work early and figured we haven’t had enough time together lately.”

Jared’s throat twisted on itself. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Twenty minutes later, Jensen’s classic ’67 Impala was purring in the parking lot, and Jared slipped into the passenger seat reverently.

“What do you say you and I get outta here?” Jensen said past pursed, smirking lips, throwing the engine into gear and tearing out of the lot. Jared sprawled out against the door, knee pressing into Jensen’s thigh.

“Where we headed?”

Jensen coughed a little, averting his eyes to the road. “Told your mom I thought we should do a man’s weekend. Got a motel room a few towns away. There’s a water park or something up there, I think. I didn’t really check.” He didn’t look back over, steeled gaze at the rapid yellow lines in front of him.

“Serious?”

“Yeah.”

Jared waited until they were out of the city limits before crowding up into Jensen’s space.

Jensen lay his arm around him, relaxed, and turned on the radio.

Classic rock blasted after them the rest of the trip there.

++

“Wanna go eat something?”

“No,” Jared said, taking off his jacket. He swallowed hard, bold for once in saying what he wanted. “It’s been too long. I want your cock now.”

Jensen groaned, pressing him to the door. “That word is so pretty coming from you.”

“Fuck me, Jensen,” Jared gasped, grinding up against Jensen’s own rapidly hardening groin. “Make me your slut. God, I want you, please.”

Jensen threw him on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers. His eyes glowered down at Jared, who writhed but stayed still; he knew Jensen liked undressing him, having all the control here, Jared all but tied down and begging for him. Jensen’s jeans hung low on his hips, a trickle of hair disappearing beneath the band of his boxers.

“Please,” Jared said again, voice already sounding fucked out. Jensen growled and crawled over him, almost ripping his clothes from his body and throwing them unceremoniously to the floor. No sooner had Jared’s chest been bared was Jensen’s mouth on it, biting and sucking marks that he was sure could hide beneath the cotton of his t-shirt.

His cock lay abandoned on his hip, throbbing with the heat of his erection as Jensen continued down, down with his mouth, finally grazing his teeth at the sensitive underside. Jared bit his fist to keep from crying out – not yet, he wouldn’t give Jensen the satisfaction of getting him to yelp even before he took off his pants.

Perfect lips enveloped the head of his cock. He pressed his tongue against his knuckle, seeking pressure to replace the need to keen. A finger circled his entrance slowly. He flexed, urging it in, the lack of Jensen inside him making him shake. A laugh travelled down his cock and up his spine, and then the finger slipped inside.

Another finger, a steady bob of a tightly-suctioned mouth, and Jared came for the first time, biting so hard into his finger he could taste the copper of his blood. His muscles spread into the sheets. Jensen added another finger, three now, stretching him tight but no stinging burn yet. His body couldn’t bring itself to clench.

Jensen pulled away, eliciting a whine, finally, from Jared. Words still failed him, but he still had his eyes: puppy-dog plead that even his mother, after 16 years, couldn’t always say no to. Jensen swore, fumbling in his pockets. Giving up on whatever it was he was looking for, he unzipped his pants and shucked them down so he could pull himself out through the gap in his boxers. A sticky hand reached forward and swiped Jared’s pool of drying cum off his stomach, smearing it on his bare cock, the vein standing out of the bottom as it pointed ceiling-ward. Jared watched him hungrily, inner thighs trembling.

Jensen lay back over him, kissing his face and growling, “I thought I had a condom, but I guess not. That okay, champ?”

“Fuuuuck, yes, come inside me, daddy,” Jared mumbled against his mouth.

Jensen bit at his lip possessively. “You are one filthy little boy, aren’t you?” He ground the tip of his cock against Jared’s entrance teasingly. “Just drooling for me, huh? Fill you up, use you until you’re raw. That’s all you are, just mine, just for my cock, huh?”

Jared sobbed, rocking up to meet him. “Please, please.”

He thrust inside in one slam, balls smacking obscenely against Jared’s ass. He screamed, letting it all out now, vocal chords pulled and shredded. Jensen didn’t wait for him to acclimate, just started a steady pounding, and still he screamed, until his voice gave out and all he could do was rasp.

He wasn’t really hard anymore, but that was okay. The sear of his ass was enough, as was the puff of focused breath on his face, accentuated occasionally by a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered against his skin. He made admissions like these, but only when they’re together like this, flushed and connected at the hips. “I’m sorry I fucked up your family. I’m sorry you can’t tell your mother. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh,” Jared murmuredand captured his mouth. They kissed, and Jensen slowed, hips stuttering, as he came.

Jared waited for their breathing to slow, and for Jensen to pull out and roll off of him. Only then did he feel the trickle of semen, dripping out onto the sheets, marking them. Leaving proof of this filthy thing they just did. Jared shivered a little, loving the taboos they break every time.

“Hey,” he said, snugging himself to Jensen’s side. He winced, ass squelching painfully – he was fairly sure of denim burn on his backside, not to mention the obscene girth that had just been inside him. He ignored it for the time being, kissing at Jensen’s cooling skin. “I love you, J.”

“Mmn,” Jensen said at the ceiling. “You too.”

“Everything okay?” Jared wiggled onto him, kissing at his jaw until his eyes crinkled up into a smile.

“I’m just thinking. I’m more than twice your age.”

“So? We’ve talked about this. I’m mature for my age and we’re careful about where we’re seen.”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t you dare say you want to wait to be together until I’m 18.”

Jensen laughed, his abs fluttering up against Jared’s cock where it still had the hopes of coming a second time. “No, I know you’ll make my life a living hell if I do that to you, you tease.”

Jared smiled and wiggled his butt like a dog. “That’s because I love you, Master.”

“Love you too, puppy.” He halfheartedly smacked Jared’s butt. “Still need to come?”

Jared took to the dog role and whined, rutting up against Jensen. Jensen rolled them easily, reaching down to give him a hand. Whining and growling, Jared clawed the bed and fucked up into his hand desperately, orgasm building and then –

He howled, Jensen laughed and swore, and Jensen came down from his high with a grin. He was never moving from that spot.

++

“Did you have a nice trip?”

Jensen kissed his wife on the cheek in passing. “Sure did, honey. Jared might have caught a cold, though.”

“In the middle of October?”

Jared coughed, vocal cords wrecked for a good month because of how much screaming he’d been doing that weekend. “I’ll be good, I think it’s just one of those dry coughs.” His voice came out as a croak.

“Yikes. I’ll go make some tea.”

Jensen pushed him toward the stairs with a light smack on the butt.

“Go unpack, bitch.”


End file.
